Heathens
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Kara quiere presentar a Ichimatsu a sus compañeros de Fujio. Matsusanta 2019 / Ichikarasanta 2019 Songfic Barman!Ichi x Fujio!Kara


**Nota: **_Bueno esto es para el evento Matsusanta 2019, específicamente se hizo intercambio 42 (Ichikara) para regalar entre los fans de la OTP. Me tocó mi amiga **Danny**._

_Espero que te gusté._

_Lo hice de último momento porque no tenía inspiración para hacer un fic. Y no sé si eres fan de los songfics. _

_Pero te elegí a Ichi fideos x Kara fujio de tu Ichikara verse favoritos._

_Disfrútalo__._

* * *

**Heathens**

**Twenty One Pilots**

All my friends are heathens

Take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

(bis)

Claramente se veía la diferencia no solo profesional, también estaba la diferencia de edad y actitud.

Él tenía veinte años, con actitud alegre con gustos extravagantes y era un idol del rock. El otro tenía casi treinta, trabajaba en un restaurante de comida china para pagar sus estudios universitarios.

Se conocieron en un concierto, en el bar del lugar. Compartieron bebidas, besos y acaricias. Todo iba bien hasta que subió al escenario encontrándolo como segunda voz y guitarrista.

– "Karamatsu, Kara para mis admiradores" -le guiñó al ojo cuando se presentó en el micrófono.

Sabía que ese guiño era para él. Ya que no le dijo el nombre y miraba para su dirección. Tras el concierto intercambiaron números, otros besos y acaricias. Ahora se veían en el restaurante donde Ichimatsu, trabajaba.

Porque ese era su nombre.

Llevaban meses en relación hasta que Kara pensó que era tiempo de que conociera a los miembros de su banda, ya que ellos eran como su familia. Quería que conviviera con ellos. A Ichimatsu, le incomodo la idea de convivir con rockeros pero vio que Kara no era como los estereotipos que representa a esos músicos. Así que pensó que estaría bien.

Pero volvió a dudar cuando escuchó su suplica: Por favor, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco. No sabes ni la mitad de lo que podrían maltratarte.

¿Debía cuidarse de esa familia rockera?

El arrepentimiento comenzaba.

Welcome to the room of people

Who have rooms of people that they loved one day

Docked away

Ahí estaba en medio de una sala, sentado en un costoso sillón negro de piel sintética. Sus piernas pegadas con las manos en las rodillas. Vestía un traje elegante, sí una camisa negra con la cara de un gato en relieve dorado y pantalones rotos, se podían llamar así.

Había un silencio incomodo en el lugar. Un chico de cabello largo y morado lo veía con odio, casi expulsando fuego de los ojos. Uno de mechones rosas solo miraba su teléfono tomándose selfies. El de flequillo verde le ofreció té, parecía ser amable. El rubio solo lo observaba con una sonrisa, luego estaba el líder de la banda que parecía ser el único que divertía con el ambiente.

Kara por su parte se veía más nervioso que él, aunque parecía estar tranquilo.

–¿Y bien? -El de rojo habló- ¿Te presentas o nos presentamos?

Just because we check the guns at the door

Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you

You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you

You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"

But after all I've said, please don't forget

Conoció cada uno de los nombres de los chicos y su parte de la banda. No se sintió impresionado por ello, solo incomodo cuando escuchó que el de cabellos morado, el llamado "Ichi", era el ex novio de Kara.

Ahora entendía el odio a su persona.

El rompimiento no llevaba mucho, exactamente un mes de diferencia cuando conoció a Kara. Según explicó, Oso, el líder. Incluso el chico de la batería, el rubio de la gran sonrisa que te hacía creer que te asesinaría comentó que Ichi no quería estar presente pero lo convencieron…

También lo convencieron que deje las bombas molotov que había creado para el evento.

Ichimatsu solo miró con preocupación y enojo a Kara, quien se reía algo nervioso por ese comentario. Ya que se le olvidó decirle, ese pequeño pero gran detalle que fue Ichi en su vida.

–Aparentemente a Kara, le gustan los chicos con mirada de cansancio, locos de los gatos con odio a la humanidad -señaló Cherry, el de mechón rosa señalando su teléfono-. Según tu Facebook. –Sonrió con picardía- Te encontré.

Ahora sí tenía escalofríos.

–¡Totty respeta la privacidad de cada uno! -regaño Choro, el de cabellos verdes a Cherry.

–¿Sí vamos a tu trabajo nos invitas a beber gratis? -Oso le pico la mejilla- Sería un trato justo, te tomas a Kara y nosotros el licor.

–Tsk… ¿Quién quiere beber en un lugar asqueroso digno de 5 cucarachas, 5 ratas avalado con la clausura de salubridad? -Ichi se quejó de brazos cruzados mirándolo como si lo retada.

–¿Eh? ¿Pero no la comida china tiene cucarachas y ratas en su menú? -cuestionó Juicy cubriendo su sonrisa con la manga de su ropa.

–¡Eso es mentira! -Kara se levantó molesto ante los comentarios antes que Ichimatsu lo hiciera- ¡No han ido a su restaurante para decir eso!

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

Kara tomó la mano de Ichimatsu. Enfadado por la molestia que pueden llegar a ser sus amigos. Tenía razón era una mala idea presentarlo pero quería que su relación con Ichimatsu funcionará, tenía fe en ello. Así que se arriesgó en hacerlo.

Sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos por esa actitud. Nunca vieron al de mechones azules reclamarles sus maldades, sus bromas pesadas o que lo ignoren. Ni siquiera Ichi conocía ese lado.

Dios, ahora Ichi deseaba regresar en el tiempo para evitar terminar con él. Realmente era un estúpido que lo dejo ir… simplemente porque era un dolor en el culo, en las costillas y ahora en su corazón.

We don't deal with outsiders very well

They say newcomers have a certain smell

You have trust issues, not to mention

They say they can smell your intentions

Mientras Ichimatsu, se sintió orgulloso. Nadie lo había defendido de abusivos. Toda su vida era buliado. Todo el mundo lo ignoró, nadie le ayudo. Él creció sin amigos, sin confiar en la gente. Solo se ayudó así mismo porque solo así podía salir adelante. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Kara lo notó entre toda la gente. Le sonrió.

Ichimatsu se enamoró de esa sonrisa.

Una sonrisa sincera.

La primera que había recibido en toda su podrida vida.

Por eso y motivado por el alcohol no dudo en robarle un beso al Dios que tenía frente a él. Sí corrompió a ese dios no le interesaba. Sí con ello, se hacía suyo. Lo arrastraría a su peor infierno.

Ichimatsu sonrió.

Se puso de pie pasando su brazo alrededor de Kara.

Mostró su dedo de en medio, sacó la lengua mostrando sus colmillos.

Hagan o digan lo que digan, nadie puede evitar que me coma este culito –miró con desafió al de morado que rompió su vaso de cristal entre sus manos.

Afortunadamente, tenía guantes.

Desafortunadamente, tenía las bombas molotov junto a él y el encendedor de Oso a su lado.

Ichimatsu corrió con Kara tomado de su mano mientras todos se abalanzaban al de morado para quitarle las cosas. Entre gritos, llanto y reclamos.

You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you

You'll have some weird people sitting next to you

You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"

But after all I've said, please don't forget

-Watch it, watch it-

Llegaron a un parque cercano al departamento. Cayeron al césped. Ichimatsu de rodillas, Kara de cara. Kara sentía costillas por el pasto húmedo que rozaba su piel al atravesar su camisa de red.

Una risa salió de la boca de Ichimatsu.

Ambos a pesar de estar agitados por correr, respiraban solo para reír uno junto al otro. Cada se giró para ver mejor a su novio, quien se sentó a su lado acariciando su rostro.

–¿Qué clase maldita de banda de rock son? -cuestionó mirando como él pasaba su rostro ante su toque, como sí de un gato se tratase.- ¿Cómo me enrede contigo que termine en esto? –No lo dijo en un tono de molesto, sí no como algo divertido.

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

–Somos una extraña familia. -Dijo riéndose- ¿Quieres ser parte de ella?

–Lo pensaré. -respondió meditando. Realmente no esperaba volverse a sentarse con un ex rencoroso que intentó asesinarlo- Por ahora, me conformó con que tú seas mi familia.

Nunca ha pensado en tener una familia. Incluso la suya lo tenía en el abandonó. De vez en cuando lo llamaban o saludaban por obligación. Pero cuando se fue a vivir solo, esos saludos solo pasaron a una vez al año. Ya sea en su cumpleaños, navidad o en año nuevo.

Claro Ichimatsu, tan poco los buscaba.

No quería rogar por migajas de amor.

Pero aquí a su lado estaba su amor. El amor que tanto deseaba y necesitaba hecho persona. No se sentía solo ni abandonado cuando estaba con él, se sentía comprendido.

¿Y por qué no pensar en crear una familia con él?

Bueno, eso es pensar en futuro. Uno incierto, porque estaba seguro que Kara se cansaría de él como todo el mundo que lo ha rodeado.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón creía que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Y eso lo confirmo cuando los labios de Kara se posaron en los suyos para apagar su risa, dejando a cambio una sonrisa tras un te amo pronunciado por el menor.

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

-Watch it-

Wait for them to ask you who you know

-Watch it-

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

-Watch it-

Wait for them to ask you who you know

-Watch it-

–Bueno, creo que por ahora será mejor dejar lo de presentar a nuestras familias pospuesto -comentó Kara tomando la mano de Ichimatsu. Aún acostados en el césped.

–Sobre eso… ¿te importaría no conocer a la mía? -No quería que su novio viera el desprecio hacia él proviniendo de su misma sangre.

Kara quería protestar ante eso pero vio la incomodidad, el miedo y tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amante que simplemente sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía la mano de su amado.

–Ya conozco a tu familia -le murmuro-. Te ama como no te imaginas –acercó sus labios ante un sorprendido Ichimatsu- y ese soy yo.

El beso apasionado llegó acompañado de lágrimas en el rostro de Ichimatsu.

Why'd you come?

You knew you should have stayed

-It's blasphemy-

I tried to warn you just to stay away

And now they're outside ready to bust

It looks like you might be one of us

Ya habían cumplido un año.

Su relación se veía duradera.

Ichimatsu escuchó la campanilla de la entrada a su restaurante, dio la bienvenida encontrando a su novio con su guitarra a espaldas.

–Esperas un momento, y te acompaño a cenar -comentó señalando la barra detrás de él con su pulgar-

–Bueno… en realidad -trago saliva- necesito mesa para…

–Seis personas -Oso asomó su cabeza detrás de la guitarra- bueno siete, si te incluyes.

–¿Por qué están aquí? -se cruzó de brazos en un tono de molestia levantando su ceja.

–Solo venimos porque en el instagram señala este lugar como uno de los mejores -Ahora era Cherry que se asomaba señalando su teléfono con una reseña de Kara sobre el lugar.

Ichimatsu volteo hacia su novio, quien se sonrojo por ello.

–¡Quiero probar la rata! -Juicy gritó con los brazos agitados en el aire tirando al trio: Kara, Oso y Cherry al piso-

–¡Por última vez Jyushimatsu que aquí no se come eso! ¡Deja de gritar eso o hará que los clientes huyan! -Regañó Choro entrando con vergüenza reflejada en su rostro- Espero que nos disculpes, no queremos causarte problemas.

Ichimatsu no sabía si se refería a este momento o al primer encuentro. Solo observó a su novio que seguía en el suelo, al cual ayudo a levantarse. Kara le entregó una dulce sonrisa, señal que todo estará bien.

–Bueno… -Ichimatsu pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros y rebeldes- no puedo negar el servicio a ningún cliente. Tendré que darle servicio de excelencia espero una buena propina, ya que son famosos. -burló mostrando sus colmillos afilando la mirada.

–¡Eh! ¿No hay bebidas gratis? Pero sí somos famosos, tendrás publicidad infinita. -Oso reclamaba con su parlante que sacó de un estuche.

–Entonces será el cincuenta por ciento de propina y a parte el consumo -se cruzó de brazos manteniéndose firme ante la queja.

Todos disfrutaban del momento.

–Falta uno… -murmuro Ichimatsu al oído de Kara- He de imaginar por que no vino.

–Sí vino -señalaron los cinco al unísono.

–Deberías sacar la basura… -Kara puso su índice junto a su mejilla derecha cerrando los ojos- o mejor dicho meterla.

Ichimatsu parpadeo confuso pero comprendió. Con un suspiró salió al basurero donde encontró un bulto morado sentado en el piso rodeado de gatos. Él se puso frente al joven apoyado en la pared.

–El naranja se llama Nyanko, es mi favorito -señaló acercando una lata de comida de gatos-. Es adorable, se deja querer por todos.

–Es como él, por eso lo abrace -miro al gato naranja que empezaba olfatear la comida- Gracias -tomó la lata entre sus manos para criar directamente al gato.

–No sé qué paso entre ustedes, no le he preguntado. No le voy a obligar a contarme sí no quiere, tan poco a ti -saco un encendedor pero se detuvo de encenderlo observando al joven.

–No, no traje ninguna bomba. Choromatsu me las quitó antes de salir -respondió divertido ante el suspiró del otro que prendía un cigarrillo.

–Es incomodo este momento para ambos -hablaron al mismo tiempo para luego reírse por el pensamiento que coincidía.

–Cuídalo bien. Es un dios que personas inmundas no merecemos -realmente pensaban en lo mismo- y recuerda a la primera que te distraigas lo recuperaré.

–Eso lo veremos -extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ichi la tomó sellando la promesa que se estaban haciendo en silencio.

Ambos regresaron al lugar con una mirada seria pero por dentro estaban sonriendo. Aparentemente se hicieron amigos a pesar de todo. Ichimatsu, se tomó un descanso para sentarse junto a su novio mientras observaba y escuchaba como la mesa de divertía.

No era el mismo ambiente en el cual conoció a los miembros de la banda, o mejor dicho a los miembros de la familia de Kara.

Kara se acurrucó a su lado cuando Oso levantó su copa para brindar por la pareja y la buena cerveza que había en el lugar.

–Felicidades, ahora eres miembro honorario de Fujio -mencionó Kara antes de besar sus labios de forma tierna.

–¡Oh, porque no estrenamos la canción que Kara escribió para este momento! -Jiucy agitaba sus brazos señalando al de azul.

Ichimatsu se vio interesado, miro a su novio esperando una respuesta.

–All my friends are heathens… -comenzó a cantar a capela.


End file.
